1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures and more particularly to light fixtures which are retractable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable light fixtures are often used in the retail market where the lighting needs to be changed frequently. Displays of merchandise are often changed and the lighting must be able to adjust to these changes.
Typically, the light fixtures are ceiling mounted within a recessed housing. The lamp fixture may be used in the recessed position to provide general lighting or it may lowered and adjusted to spot light a display of merchandise.
Light fixtures known in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,651, issued May 2, 1972, by Earl Miles, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,037, issued Oct. 30, 1979, by Alfred Hendersen, Jr., et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,970, issued Jan. 27, 1987, by Gerard Phelan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,168, issued Dec. 8, 1987, by Fernand Scherrer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,460, issued Feb. 23, 1988, by Gary Payne.
The prior art light fixtures have a number of disadvantages. The large number of parts used in their assembly makes them costly to produce and difficult to adjust. In addition, the light fixtures must be able to hold up to the constant wear of movement. There is a need for an adjustable light fixture which has fewer parts, is able to withstand rugged use, and is less costly to manufacture.